Hanna & Caleb Stories Haleb
by PrettyLiesHaleb
Summary: These stories will be based off of Hanna and Caleb, and how they figure out Life's rollercoaster twists and turns without A.
1. The Happiest Tears

**_*Hello, so I have been wanting to write this for awhile now & I decided since today was my day off that I would write it. I have been wanting to write it since Hanna and Caleb got married. So here you go, enjoy some of the fluffiness and love. * _**

**_~The Happiest Tears ~_**

Hanna was standing in her bathroom with her husband's t shirt pulled up over her protruding belly. Yes she was in fact four months pregnant and tomorrow her and Caleb were finally going to find out if they were going to have a baby boy or a baby girl.

She didn't care what the sex of the baby was as long as it was happy and healthy. Caleb on the another hand couldn't wait to find out the sex of the baby, in fact he was sure that Hanna was having a baby girl. He was beyond excited to find out if his predictions were true.

Hanna stood in front of the Mirror for a few more seconds rubbing her hands gently across her stomach. She got lost in her thoughts remembering the moment she found out she was pregnant.

 ** _She was pacing back and forth in the Radley Hotel room, the one her mother gave Caleb and her. It had been only two minutes since she peed on the stupid stick and she still had three more minutes to wait. She had set a timer on her phone, she moved to sit on the couch laying her head in her hands._**

 ** _She couldn't believe this was happening, she was nervous and yet excited all at the same time. She was nervous because a baby would change everything. She also was afraid Caleb wouldn't want a baby now and she was afraid that he wouldn't be ready for a baby. Then again who was ever really ready to have a baby._**

 ** _That's when she heard the timer on her phone go off, she quickly stood up walking into the bathroom reaching to turn off the timer. She had taken three pregnancy tests just to be safe._**

 ** _She took a death breath before she reached down picking up the first one. She brought it closer to her face noticing the it had two very prominent blue lines._**

 ** _She was pregnant. Hot tears began streaming down her face as she picked up the next one, it once again had two lines indicating that she was pregnant and this wasn't fake. She reached for the last one this time it actually told her "_** **Pregnant** ** _" across the screen._**

 ** _She looked into the mirror sitting the pregnancy test aside, as she sat down on the closed toilet seat. This wasn't a dream this was real, she was pregnant with the love of her life and their whole world was about to change. She prayed that when her husband came home from running to get Thai food that he would be accepting of this baby._** **_Even if they weren't expecting to get pregnant this fast._**

 ** _She sat on the toilet seat until she heard their door open and her husbands voice echo through their small apartment. She closed her eyes taking one last deep breath before she stood up wiping away the tears from her eyes._**

 ** _"_** **Han, I'm Home with the food** ** _." Caleb said as he walked in to the kitchen placing the food onto the counter top, while looking around for his wife._**

 ** _He couldn't believe that they had been married for a month already._**

 ** _"_** **Baby, are you here** ** _?" He asked walking into the living room area then towards the bathroom._**

 ** _That's where he found his wife looking into the mirror wiping at tears that were falling down her face. "Baby, are you okay?"_**

 ** _Hanna turned to Caleb nodding yes before more tears spilled from her eye. Caleb held onto her tightly whispering into her ear to try to calm her down. "_** **I promise I'm okay. But there is something I have to tell you** ** _."_**

 ** _Caleb looked into Hanna's eyes immediately noticing the fear in her eyes. He nodded quickly moving them to the living room siting her on the couch and he sat down next to her keeping one arm wrapped around her shoulder while kissing her temple._**

 ** _"_** **Go ahead Han, tell me what's wrong** ** _." Caleb said quietly watching as another tear fell freely from his wife's eyes, he quickly brushed it away from her eye._**

 ** _Hanna looked into his brown eyes almost getting lost and losing her thoughts. "_** **Hanna** ** _?" Caleb asked again bringing his right hand up gently caressing her cheek. She felt safer with his warm hand gently caressing her cheek._**

 ** _"_** **I'm Pregnant** ** _." Hanna said watching as Caleb looked down into his lap for a moment not saying a word._**

 ** _Caleb couldn't stop thinking the moment Hanna told him, everything is going change but for the better._**

 ** _"_** **Caleb, say something** ** _." Hanna said with her trembling voice and fear in her eyes as Caleb looked back into her blue eyes._**

 ** _"_** **Baby that's wonderful, we are going to parents** ** _!" Caleb said wrapping his arms tightly around Hanna as she started to cry all over again. "_** **Love, why are you crying. This is a great thing** ** _."_**

 ** _Hanna nodded into Caleb's shoulder with a smile on her lips. "I know, it's just I was so afraid this wouldn't be what you wanted. I mean we never even talked about having a baby Caleb."_**

 ** _Caleb gently lifted Hanna's face from his shoulder brushing away all of her tears. "_** **This is exactly what I want Hanna, I want to have this baby with you. I want to give you and this baby everything you will ever need in this world. I'll be by your side through everything** ** _."_**

 ** _New tears fell from Hanna's eyes as she smiled leaning in placing a gently loving kiss to her husbands lips._**

 ** _"_** **I love you, Caleb. More than anything and anyone else, expect for our baby** ** _." Hana said quietly as she pulled her lips away from Caleb's keeping her forehead pressed against his._**

 ** _"_** **And I love you Hanna Rivers, more than everything in this world expect for our little baby. I love you both so much** ** _!" Caleb said kissing away his wife's tears. "_** **What's with these tears now** ** _?" He questioned as Hanna pulled away from him._**

 ** _"_** **There happy tears** ** _..." Caleb smiled listening to his wife, "_** **Correction, they are actually the happiest tears in the world** ** _." She said leaning back in to kiss her husband._**

 ** _"_** **I love you Caleb Rivers** ** _."_**

 ** _"_** **I love you too Hanna Rivers and I Love you too baby Rivers** ** _." Caleb said kneeling down in front of Hanna as he lifted her t shirt up which revealed a flat stomach even though their baby was growing inside._**

 ** _He placed kisses all over her stomach making her giggle. After he spoke to the baby he stood up hugging Hanna once again._**

 ** _Hanna threw her arms around her husbands shoulder placing her head on his shoulder as he swayed the back and forth. "_** **This is happiest day of my life. Thank you** ** _." Caleb said as he breathed in his wife's perfume, the one she's been wearing for years._**

 ** _"_** **No thank you Caleb, you know it does take two to make a baby** ** _." Caleb nodded laughing at Hanna as she had a huge smile graced upon her lips._**

 ** _"_** **I know** ** _." He said kissing her once again "_** **Lets eat dinner before it gets to cold** ** _." Hanna nodded as Caleb pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead._**

Hanna finally came back from her memory of when she first found out about being pregnant. She heard the door open so she quickly pulled down her husbands t shirt walking out of the bathroom. To find her husband back from work.

" _Hey baby, how was your day_?" Hanna asked welcoming Caleb home with hug and kiss. " _Tiring, I'm just glad to be back home with my two favorite people in the whole world_." He said walking over to the fridge grabbing a bottle of water, he followed Hanna over to the couch sitting down beside her.

" _Are you excited to go and check on the baby today? And possible find out the sex today if she is going to let us see_." Caleb said smiling remember the last time they were at the doctors trying to find out the sex and the little one would not corporate.

Hanna smiled up at Caleb pressing a gentle kiss to his lips as he rubbed her shoulder. " _I can't wait_." She said laying her hand on top of Caleb that sat gently on her tummy.

" _Hopefully well get to see, even though my mom will know and not us because I want to figure out another way and have a get together because I miss my girls. And they all want to know what we are having at the same time. And why are you so certain that the baby is a girl, it could very well be a baby boy_." Hanna said gripping Caleb's hand a little tighter.

" _I'm pretty sure it's a baby girl. I'd be happy if it were a boy to though. But I'm almost positive it's a baby girl. I guess we will know in a few days but your mom will know by tonight_." He said sighing as he looked at the clock noticing the time and that they should get up and get ready for the doctors.

" _I guess we should get ready_." Caleb said standing up and stretching before helping Hanna up. She stood up pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek before walking into their bedroom to go get changed.

An hour and half later Hanna and Caleb were sitting in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to call Hanna back.

" _I'm starting to get a little nervous_." Hanna said reaching for Caleb's hands. " _Hey, everything will be just fine. Okay_?" Caleb said holding onto Hanna's hands gently caressing them.

She nodded before she heard the door open and a woman come out " _Hanna Rivers_ " the doctor spotted Hanna and Caleb " _Hello you two, just behind this door_."

Hanna nodded saying hello as did Caleb as she showed them to their room, " _Your doctor will be here in just a moment_." Hanna nodded as she took a seat on the table still keeping her grip onto her husbands hand.

" _Everything will be okay Love_." Caleb said leaning closer to his wife kissing her softly. Hanna nodded before watching as her doctor came through her door.

Forty minutes later they were leaving with a white envelope in Hanna's hands and ultrasound photos that didn't show the sex of the baby so the couple could not find out.

The white envelope held those photos that you could see if the baby was girl or boy. Which Hanna and Caleb were going to take to her mother right now.

They drove twenty minutes from the doctors to Hanna's childhood home where her mother still lived. They got out of the car and walked towards the front door but before Hanna could knock the door flew open with Mrs Marin standing there looking like a kid in a candy store.

" _So? How did everything go_?" Ashley asked as Hanna followed by Caleb walked into the home takin off their shoes. Hanna smiled seeing how excited her mother was for her first grandchild.

" _Everything went wonderfully mom_." Hanna said hugging her mother tightly before letting Caleb do the same thing.

" _Well that's great Hanna, so the baby's healthy and everything's normal_." Ashley asked watching as Hanna and Caleb sat on their couch. " _Yes Mrs. Marin everything is great the baby is very healthy and everything is perfect_."

" _Caleb, I'm Ashley not Mrs. Marin. I mean call me mom if you want to, you are married to my baby. And good that makes me so happy to find that out_!" Ashley said watching as Hanna let out a laugh and Caleb smiled at her.

" _So did you get to find out the sex of the baby_?" Ashley asked taking a sip of her red wine, " _Mom are you really drinking without me. Not fair_!" Hanna said watching as her mother took a sip of the red wine that was in her glass.

" _I'm sorry sweetie but I'm not the pregnant one. So tell me did you or didn't you_?" Ashley asked looking at both her daughter and son -in- law.

Hanna smiled grabbing the white envelope and handing it to her mother. " _These are the ultrasound photos that tell us the sex of the baby, but Caleb and I don't want to know quite yet. Emily and Alison and the girls want to find out all on the same day. So we figured we would throw a small gender reveal party, and your going to be the only person that knows the sec of the baby. For now_." She said smiling as her mom picked up the white envelope from her hand leaning over to hug her.

" _Are you guys sure_?" Ashley asked watching as Caleb and Hanna nodded " _Yes we are sure. Go ahead and open it, just don't tell us_."

Ashley smiled at her daughter and her husband before gently opening up the white envelope as Hanna and Caleb watched from the opposite side of the couch.

Ashley pulled out the ultrasound photos immediately noticing the sex of the baby. Tears quickly formed into her eyes as she struggled to not cry. " _Oh my goodness_. _Baby I'm so happy_."

She stuck the pictures back into the white envelope before wrapping her daughter into a tight hug before doing the same with Caleb. " _I'm so happy for the both of you, your going to be the best parents_."

" _Thank you mom_." Hanna said before tears started to fall from her eyes as well as Caleb gently ran his hand up and down her back.

" _Oh goodness now I have two crying women on my hands_." Caleb said laughing making both Hanna and Ashley laugh with him.

" _Hey I'm hormonal here_." Hanna said pointing to her baby belly. " _Plus their happy tears alright_!"

Ashley smiled watching as Caleb laughed before kissing Hanna making her smile grow in size.

" _Yes Caleb they are happy tears_..." Ashley said smiling at them " _Actually their the happiest of tears_."

Hanna and Caleb smiled looking at one another before their fits of laughter filled Ashley's home. " _What_?" she said wiping at her eyes as a few more tears fell.

" _You and Hanna are carbon copies of one another. She was crying this morning and literally said the same exact thing you just did_." Caleb said still laughing at the thought of how much Hanna and her mother are alike.

Hanna laughed one more time before moving closer to her mother hugging her " _Hey what can we say us Marin women think alike and have a bunch of the happiest tears out there_."

Caleb smiled listening to Hanna, he nodded his head in agreement, " _You're right but your no longer a Marin but a Rivers. And I'll guess I'll have to get used to the happy tears_."

Hanna and Ashley nodded at Caleb before they started talking about everything for this gender reveal party.

While Caleb sat back and watched at just how happy Hanna was, he couldn't help but be proud at how far they've come over the last few months. They literally couldn't be any happier and Caleb hoped and prayed that they would be this way for the rest of their lives.

 ** _*The second Hanna and Caleb OneShot is finished! I really hope that you all enjoyed reading this because I really enjoyed writing it ! Please leave comments! I really love to read them! Thanks for all of the love and support! -Tori*_**


	2. The Nursery

**_*"The Nursery" is the next chapter or part after "Pink or Blue", this was so much fun to write! So I really hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thank you all for reading! Just incase you didn't understand, when I write in the bold it means that was a flashback or a memory. - Tori *_**

 ** _~The Nursery~_**

Caleb walked through the front door of his home with Hanna to find her eating watermelon and pineapple while watching friends. Of course she was watching friends, it was her favorite tv show of all time as she explained it to him. " _Baby, I got the paint_." He said closing the front door with his foot as he watched her turn to him with a huge smile on her face.

" _Yea! Thank you so much babe_!" Hanna said clapping her hands as she put her bowl down and went to hug her husband. Caleb smiled as she threw her arms around his shoulder tightly before bringing their lips together. Caleb sighed into the kiss as he managed to sneak his tongue into her mouth as he gently sat the paint down before pulling his wife even closer.

The kissed for another minutes or two before Hanna pulled away sighing " _You taste like watermelon and pineapple_!" Caleb said smiling down at his wife, Hanna giggled nodding her head. " _That's because what bean demanded when I woke up this morning_." She said holding up her hands laughing, Caleb laughed pressing a kiss to Hanna's forehead. " _Right the princess wanted fruit. I got cha."_ Hanna nodded before heading back off into the living room to finish her bowl of fruit and of course the episode of friends that she was watching.

Caleb followed closely behind Hanna sitting on the couch next to her lifting her legs so he could sit as close to her as possible. He gently laid her legs down on top of his thighs rubbing them gently. Hanna smiled laying her head onto his shoulder as he brought his lips down pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. " _I can't wait to finish the little beans room_." Caleb said smiling down at his wife who laughed at something that had just happened on friends.

" _I can't wait either. It'll be absolutely amazing just like she will be_." Hanna said laying her hand gently over top of Caleb's hand that laid on her stomach. " _Yes it will be and yes of course she will be the most amazing baby in the world. I just wish she was here with us now_."

" _You know since I'm almost six months pregnant don't you think we should start thinking about baby names. Because we can't call her bean and princess, she needs an actual name_." Hanna said eating her last piece of watermelon looking up at Caleb. Caleb nodded " _Yea we should but she will always be our little bean and princess_." Hanna smiled sitting her bowl on the coffee table in front of them, " _Your right she will always be our baby bean_."

Caleb smiled feeling their baby kick a couple of times " _I think she likes being called bean_." He said rubbing circles into Hanna's stomach as she sighed. " _I think so too. Do you remember when you started to call her bean before we knew the baby would be a girl_." Hanna said cuddling in closer to her husband as a precious moment came flying back to her.

 ** _Hanna was sitting in their loft with a blanket covering her legs and the tiny baby belly that she now had. She held the picture of their second sonogram in her hand waiting for Caleb to come home from work. She couldn't wait to show him since he couldn't be with her today and her mom was with her._**

 ** _The baby was the size of a bean, well that's what the doctor told her. She couldn't wait for Caleb to see the picture, she was so happy that she and Caleb were having baby._**

 ** _She knew Caleb would be the most perfect dad, he would do anything and everything to protect the baby. He would love on the baby every second of everyday, he would play with the baby and teach the baby everything that he knew. She couldn't wait to see him hold their little baby in his arms, she felt like her heart would burst into a million pieces when that would happen._**

 ** _Hanna turned her head towards the door when she heard it open, Caleb came into view making an even bigger smile appear on a her face. "_** **Hi babe** ** _!" Caleb smiled walking over to Hanna "_** **Hi, Love** ** _..." he said leaning down placing a gentle kiss to her lips "_** **How did today go baby** ** _." He questioned sitting down next to her while brushing a few pieces of hair that had fallen out of her pony tail onto her face._**

 ** _Hanna smiled placing one of her hands on his left thigh patting it gently "_** **Today went really good, the baby is very healthy and everything looks great** ** _!" She said smiling up at Caleb, "_** **Baby that's great! I'm so happy to hear that. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there with you today, but I'm glad your mom got to go** ** _."_**

 ** _"_** **It's okay Caleb, and yes it was wonderful to have my mom there. Oh by the way here's the second picture of our little baby** ** _." Hanna said smiling as she reached onto her lap grabbing the sonogram photo handing it to Caleb. He smiled immediately looking at the photo of their precious little baby._**

 ** _"_** **I can't wait to meet this little one** ** _." He said running his thumb across the sonogram photo. Hanna smiled leaning up to kiss his cheek "_** **I can't wait either. They said that the baby was the size of a bean** ** _." She said laying her head onto her husbands shoulder as his arms wrapped around her rubbing her shoulder gently._**

 ** _"_** **The size of bean, goodness that's so tiny** ** _." Caleb said pressing a kiss to his wife's forehead, "_** **Bean, I think that's what I'm going to call this baby. My little bean** ** _." Hanna smiled as tear fell from her right eye, "_** **Our little bean** ** _." Caleb smiled kissing away the tear that had fallen onto Hanna's cheek._**

 **"I love you Hanna, thank you giving me the most precious thing in the world** ** _." Hanna smiled leaning up to capturing their lips into a kiss "_** **I love you too Caleb. And I can't wait to meet our little bean** ** _."_**

" _Yes I remember that day very clearly, and she will forever be our little bean_." Caleb said rubbing Hanna's back gently until she decided to move to the kitchen to clean off her bowl that the fruit was once in.

After Hanna finished drying her bowl she turned to back to Caleb with a huge smile on her face. " _Since you did ask about a name I think I found one. You know since I really love the middle name you picked out_." She said leaning over the back of the couch kissing her husbands right cheek.

Caleb looked up at his wife with a smile before placing a quick sweet gentle kiss upon her lips. " _Okay go ahead tell me what your thinking_." Hanna stood up a little keeping her hands placed on his shoulders.

" _Since you picked out rose to be her middle name which I love. And you know that_." Caleb nodded moving his hands up to hold hers on his shoulder. " _So I was thinking I really like the name Eden_." Hanna said quietly waiting for her husbands reaction.

Caleb let go of Hanna's hands standing up to look at her, " _What do you think babe_?" She questioned still watching him intently, a moment later a huge smile broke out onto his lips making Hanna's smile become even bigger.

" _I absolutely love it baby. Little Eden_." Caleb said walking around to where his wife was standing he took her into his arms hugging her tightly as she laid her head on his chest as his hands gently rubbed her back.

" _Eden Rose Rivers. It sounds perfect_!" Hanna said quietly giggling into Caleb's chest as he placed kisses all over her face. " _It's more than perfect. I can't wait to meet little Eden Rose. I'm sure she'll look just like her Mama. With those beautiful blue eyes that light up the world and the most perfect blonde hair and porcelain skin_."

Hanna smiled leaning upwards to place a gentle kiss to her husbands lips " _I Love you_." " _I Love you too baby_." The stood there in each other's arms for another minute or two before Caleb looked down at Hanna " _I know we really don't want to move, but we really have to paint the nursery. And finish it up today_."

Hanna nodded against Caleb chest " _Okay, just let me go change into something old and I'll meet you in the baby's room_." She said stepping out of their embrace heading upstairs. Caleb smiled to himself still not believing that this is actually real and it was actually his life. He let out a small laugh while picking up the two cans of light grey paint before walking up the stairs into the baby's nursery.

Caleb sat the paint down in the nursery floor which was actually covered with a bunch of newspapers laying across the floor so if some of the paint fell in would not land on the hard wood floor.

He popped the first can of paint open stirring it before lifting the can and pouring some of it into the disposable bin that he bought at the store for the paint.

He looked across the room noticing that Hanna was standing in front of their full length mirror looking at her stomach that was still quite small. He then noticed that she grabbed one of his old t shirts from high school that now had a ton of holes all throughout the shirt. It was plain black and the only other thing she had on was her black panties.

He would have swore on his life that he had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life. She know had her hair thrown on top of her head into a top knot. Before she turned to walk out of the room noticing that Caleb was staring at her.

Caleb quickly looked back down at the floor hoping that she didn't notice him staring. He felt her come into the nursery and stood behind him hugging his back. " _What were you staring at_?" She asked kissing his naked back, Caleb stood up placing his hands over her hands.

" _Well lets see, my beautiful wife and the mother of my child was changing and I couldn't help but notice how lucky I am_." Caleb said removing Hanna's hands from his stomach to turn towards her. Hanna looked up at him with a smile on her lips " _Really? Well do tell me. How lucky are you_?"

Caleb smiled down at his wife placing kisses all of her cheeks until her reached her lips locking theirs together. " _Hmm.. Well let's see, I meet this beautiful girl when I sixteen years old. I fell madly in love with her, we went through hell and back together. Maybe you know her, I can't seem to remember her first name but her last name was Marin_."

Hanna laughed holding onto Caleb's neck, she could play Caleb's game. " _I don't know girl with the last name of Marin, sorry I couldn't help_." " _It's okay let me finish my story_." Caleb said holding onto Hanna's back he rubbed the small of her back while finishing his story.

" _So this girl, the one I fell madly in love with. Well she wanted to move to New York to be a fashion designer, so I bought us a tiny apartment in New York and I got a job there. Then we lived in New York together for three years and there was this nasty boss she used to work for. Her name was Claudia and she was bitch, and basically tore us apart. But that didn't stop us from running into one another again and falling just a hard for each other once again. So once again we dated for about a month before I proposed and we eloped. Then her last name Marin became my which is Rivers. One day she told me she was pregnant and I couldn't have been more thrilled, she was giving me the greatest gift that anyone could ever give. So now I'm standing in our baby's nursery about ready to paint it, with my lovely wife and our little bean. I don't know you should probably call me the luckiest man on the planet_."

Caleb finished his story looking down at Hanna who was now in tears, he gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. " _Baby, why are you crying_." Hanna just kissed the inside of his palm, " _Hormones, and the fact that you just said all of those things. And I realized just how blessed and lucky we are. I love you Caleb Rivers_."

" _I love you too Hanna Rivers_." Hanna Caleb shared kiss before Caleb kneeled in front of Hanna's stomach lifting up his old high school shirt placing multiple kisses along her belly. " _We love you too Eden Rose Rivers_."

Caleb stood back up placing a kiss into Hanna's temple, " _Okay let's start painting_." Caleb said walking over to the windows in the room and opening them wide to let fresh air come into the room. " _Yes let's do this_."

An hour later they had one wall completely done and the second wall half done, Hanna was using the roller to paint the wall. That when she felt something wet touch the left side of her face. She lifted her left hand touching whatever it was that was on her face.

She brought her hand back down noticing that it was paint, she turned around to noticing Caleb standing behind her looking as guilty as ever. " _Caleb! Why_?" She yelled grabbing a small paint brush with a little paint on it chasing at him.

She finally managed to grab the back of his t shirt pulling him backwards into her just enough to put the paint all over his right cheek. " _Hanna! Han stop it! I'm sorry_!" Caleb yelled as she attacked him with her paint brush. " _Baby! That's it_!" He said running back grabbing the other small brush chasing as free her as their laughter and squeals filled the room.

" _Caleb! I'm sorry please don't! Look I'll even put my paint brush down_." She said dropping the paint brush back into the disposable bin. Caleb laughed before lunging forward wrapping his arms tightly around his wife wiping some of the paint across her forehead and nose.

A pout formed across Hanna's lips " _Baby do you know how long this is going to take to get it off of my face_." Caleb laughed kissing her temple that didn't have paint on it, " _I'm sorry Love you came after me_." Caleb said dropping his paint brush.

" _Yea after you had already put some paint on my face_!" Hanna yelled laughing afterwards, that's when Caleb started to laugh as well. " _I think we are both to tired_." Hanna said sitting down on the floor watching as Caleb sat next to her wrapping his arm around her. " _Yes I think we both are, but we really have to finishing paint the last wall_."

Hanna yawned nodding at what Caleb was saying " _Yea right babe. Let's hurry and finish it_!" She said watching as Caleb stood up from the ground and dipping his rolled back into the paint before turning around to find Hanna sitting on the floor with her hands held up at him.

She smiled up at him " _Help_." She said giggling as Caleb smiled at her grabbing her hands and pulling her up from the ground he wrapped his arms around her kissing her softly _"I love you." "I love you too_."

It was now eight at night and Hanna was watching Shades of Blue one of her personal favorite tv shows. Caleb left about twenty minutes ago to pick up their Thai dinner, they had finished painting the nursery around six thirty and they were just waiting for the walls to dry. Hanna had taken a shower and got cleaned up, she was so tired that she could fall asleep at any moment as she waited for Caleb.

Another fifteen minutes later Caleb came back home with their Thai dinner, he spotted Hanna on the couch start to doze off into a sleep. He walked over to the couch where Hanna was at, he sat their food on the coffee table in front of the couch.

" _Baby, I have the food_." Caleb said quietly as he laid a hand gently on her shoulder as he shook, her gently stirring her awake. " _Huh_?" Hanna said confused as she sat up until she realized Caleb was there.

" _I've got the food_." Caleb said sitting down next to her pulling their food out of the bag, " _Thank you Love_." Hanna said as Caleb handed her the food, Caleb pressed a kiss to her lips " _Of course baby_."

 _"I can't wait to go to sleep tonight_." Hanna said while eating some of her noodles, Caleb agreed with her " _Me too baby_."

They finished off their dinner before cleaning up after themselves, then walking back upstairs to check to see if any of the paint had dried. " _Do you think it's dry enough for us to peel all of the tape off the walls_?" Hanna asked watching as Caleb touched different areas of the first two walls that they painted.

" _I think these two are good to go_." Caleb said turning bask towards Hanna who was once again yawning. " _Baby, why don't I run you a nice hot bath and you can sit and relax. And I'll finish everything over here_."

" _Really_?" Hanna questioned looking up into his brown eyes, Caleb nodded moving Hanna out of the nursery and into their master suit. " _You sit here while I run you a bath_."

Caleb went to walk away only to be stopped by Hanna's hand reaching out grabbing a hold of his arm. " _Thank you Love_." Caleb nodded pressing a kiss to Hanna's hand before walking into their master bathroom.

Ten minutes later Caleb walked out of the bathroom and gently picked up his wife from their bed kissing her temple. " _It's all ready, so relax baby_." Hanna smiled leaning up to kiss her husband, " _Thank you Caleb, I love you." "I love you too baby_."

Thirty minutes later Caleb had removed all of the tape in the room and cleaned up all of the newspaper from the floor before he went to check on Hanna.

He walked into their bedroom then headed straight towards the bathroom, he gently opened the door and noticed that all of the bubbles had disappeared. Hanna laid sleeping with her head lying on her left shoulder.

He walked over to her placed kisses on her cheeks and her temple before she woke up. " _Caleb? What time is it_?" Caleb smiled grabbing one of their big fluffy white towels before he helped Hanna stand up. She stepped forehead into the comfy towel and into the arms of her loving husband.

 _"I'm so sleepy_." She said closing her eyes as Caleb's arms wrapped around her waist, he rocked them back and forth gently before he moved out of the way as Hanna dried of and he grabbed one of his old t shirt and a pair of underwear for her to put on.

" _Here you go Han_." Caleb said as he handed her the pair of underwear, before he helped her into his t shirt. " _Arms up_." He said watching as Hanna listened holding up her arms as he pulled his shirt over her, he then placed a soft kiss to her lips making her smile sleepily. " _Time for bed_." He said lifting Hanna up into his arms gently, she laid her head onto his shoulder until he laid her down in their bed.

He tucked her in before placing a kiss onto her forehead " _Goodnight Baby, I love you_." He said before turning to leave until he heard his wife's voice, " _Babe, don't leave_." Caleb smiled " _I'm not going far, in just going to lock up the house. And finish something in the nursery and then I'll be right back_."

Hanna nodded " _I love you Caleb, Goodnight." "I love you too Hanna_." Caleb said quietly before walking back into the nursery. He decided while Hanna slept that he could at least build the crib and the dresser with the changing table. So that's what he planned on doing for the next two to three hours.

Three hours later Caleb had finally finished building the crib, dresser and changing table. He also placed them in the areas of the room that he and Hanna talked about earlier. He couldn't wait to see her reaction in the morning.

He yawned while standing up and heading into their bedroom, he noticed that Hanna was holding onto his pillow as she slept. He smiled stripping down to just his boxers before he slowly crawled into bed next to his wife.

He gently grabbed his pillow from Hanna, watching as she found his side and immediately curled into him. He smiled wrapping his arm around her holding her close to him, he kissed her forehead before he slowly fell asleep.

Caleb woke up to the smell of coffee and an empty bed, he yawned before he got up out of bed grabbing a pair of navy blue sweatpants. He quickly pulled them on before walking out of their room and down the stairs into their living room.

That's when he saw Hanna making coffee while she ate a banana, Caleb smile wishing he had his phone with him to he could take a picture of this sweet picture. Yet he took a picture in his mind that would last forever, he walked over to her standing behind her before he wrapped his arms around her.

He gently laid his hands on her belly kissing the side of her neck since she had all her hair pulled up on the top of her head. " _Morning Baby_ " Hanna smiled leaning back into Caleb as he continued kissing her neck, she let out a soft moan. " _Morning to you too Babe_."

They sat together while Caleb drank his coffee that Hanna had made for him, " _I hate to disturb are morning, but we have a bunch of baby furniture to put together_." Hanna said looking over to Caleb seeing him nod before he stood up grabbing her hand pulling her up with him.

They walked up the stairs hand and hand headed towards the nursery together, Caleb reached for the handle of the door to the nursery opening it up and walking in frost followed by Hanna.

Hanna walked in behind her husband she looked up not in that all the furniture had been built and placed into the exact places she wanted. " _Caleb, did you do all of this_?" She asked with tears in her eyes, Caleb nodded kissing her lips gently, she left her hand on Caleb's right cheek caressing it.

" _I can't believe you did all of this. When? Last night after I fell asleep_?" Hanna asked looking over at everything thing, she walked over to the crib laying her hand on the side rubbing her thumb across the wood. " _Yes Baby I finished all of this after you went to sleep_."

Hanna looked up at him wiping away her tears " _It looks beautiful Caleb. Thank you so much_!" Caleb nodded walking over to Hanna who was still standing next to the crib, he gently wrapped his arms around her gently caressing her tummy. He laid his head into her shoulder before he spoke, " _I can't wait to see baby Eden in this crib one day. I can't wait to show her around the room_."

Hanna looked up at Caleb smiling placing a few sweet and gentle kisses to his lips " _I love you Rivers, so much!" "I love you too Hanna rivers_!" He placed another kiss to her lips before he showed her everything in the nursery.

They both couldn't wait to have their little girl in their arms, to show her the world. To love her more than anyone else ever would. But for now they were both happy that the nursery was done and it was just time for Hanna to work her magic with the decorations.

 ** _*Yay! I really really loved writing this chapter! Tell me what you all think because I loved reading your comments! Thanks for all the love and support! -Tori*_**


End file.
